


One for Rose

by ShadyJakey



Category: RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyJakey/pseuds/ShadyJakey
Summary: Ruby Rose had been waiting her whole life to become a hero and now she was going to get her chance.U.A's Beacon program was her goal and nothing was going to slow her down.Except for a certain Green-haired boy on the beach.My Hero X RWBY Crossover.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Ruby Rose (RWBY), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Izuku Midoriya

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea stuck in my head for a while.  
> Decided to write it.  
> Thanks to The Hoard and The RWBY nook for helping me out.

Breakfast. 

The current obstacle was breakfast. 

With a bang, Ruby rushed out of her room, petals flying behind her, the chair she landed in almost falling from the momentum she carried. Her pyjama-clad family stared at her as she sat in a full outfit.

“Breakfast, now! I gotta hurry up!” she shouted, watching the two blondes who seemed unphased by her shouting. “Hero’s don’t take breaks!”

“Ruby, the beach will be open for the entire day. You don’t need to rush there; Every. Single. Time,” Yang groaned as she pushed her head against the dinner table. She raised a hand, waving to her father lazily. “Dad, make her stop.” 

Ruby’s father turned around from the stove, plate in hand, as he purposefully strolled slowly towards the girl about to erupt, one hand behind his back as he took a deep breath before speaking.

“Well, Ruby...” As soon as he started speaking, he was subjected to her pouting silver eyes. “As your father, I should get you to eat breakfast as a family... But as a teacher, I don’t think I can refuse such excitement.” He smirked, pulling out a small lunch bag as he placed the plate in front of Yang. “Enjoy yourself, kiddo. I packed breakfast inside.” 

Ruby’s smile was brighter than her future as she barely mumbled a simple ‘thanks’ and ran out the door. 

* * *

Ruby wanted to be a hero. Frankly, more than anything. In the old world, that word apparently meant someone who did good, but today? It was a career, and one that she knew she was going to get herself into. 

She nodded along, ignoring most of the world as her headphones blasted the radio into her skull. She only got about halfway to the beach before the music was interrupted by the radio host beginning to play some audio documentary. Japan’s new ‘education through entertainment’ approach was starting to get on her nerves. 

“—Those twins that started glowing in a small hospital in China. Ever since that day, supernatural abilities started manifesting in normal people, getting passed down to their kids and—” 

Ruby hit the mute button as she tried to ignore the irritating information. She heard the story maybe a thousand times at this point. Everybody had an explanation for how quirks manifested and spread around, and honestly, she was getting sick of hearing it. Back in America, they claimed that it was a Russian experiment or virus. The Russians claimed it was the Americans. Everyone blamed enemies or tried to claim they made a scientific breakthrough, the only consistent thing was the glowing twins in the hospital, well and the story of how the world reacted. Because of how quirks manifested suddenly, there were wars and battles with nations. It was a few hundred years before—

“—Ending up with a population of about 90% of people with quirks. It took hard-working, brave souls to get society back up and running, and it took the work of a new career hired by the world governments. Pro heroes came on the scene, and a time of peace began. Today, the greatest hero, All—“

Ruby hit the mute button once again as she slowed her walking. She could go the rest of the way in silence. Plus she could just enjoy the view instead of the music. The sidewalk she was on ran parallel to the beach and the view was nice until she saw the trash start to increase. Unlike the docks back home, some of the beaches here were absolutely full of trash from the nearby apartment complexes. The debris soured the view as she continued her walk to the heart of the trash heap, towards the very middle. The garbage was never anything organic or smelly. It was stuff like metal, computers or wood. Ruby assumed there was a kind of unspoken agreement in the neighbourhood that nobody would throw anything that could cause a stench and force waste management to come around. Of course, Ruby took advantage of this and had an entire workbench set up with a mix of tools she was using to craft some items she was going to need. Most notably, a weapon.

Whether it was a fridge or a saw, Ruby could find almost anything she needed to get started on her armament. It would serve as a scythe and a pistol combined together. The work she put in was tiring, but she was about halfway done on the whole thing. 

The main problem was that she had to get it done in time for UA’s entrance exams; plus, she had to factor in training and all the other kinds of changes she would have to make, too, but the thought of herself shooting and slashing villains with her new weapon was enough to make her giddy.

Of course, all of her thoughts were halted as she saw a green-haired boy grab hold of her work table, his arms and modest muscles bulging as he picked it up and tossed the entire workbench into a large red wagon, smashing the thing and everything on it into shards as he let out a single cry of pain and exhaustion. Shouting like he just won an entire tournament.

“Are you... robbing me?!” she shouted, her voice travelling the 15 feet of distance before he turned around in shock to see the girl staring at him. Ruby’s face was a mix of disbelief and anger. His face was turning a shade of red not unlike her own as he looked at the heap of a broken desk and back to the girl. 

“No?”

* * *

Quirks really were incredible things. They could make you massive! Or even make you strong enough to punch away rain with nothing but air pressure! However, today Izuku learned about a new kind of quirk. 

“So what’s your quirk called?” he groaned as he rubbed a hand over the spot she propelled her foot into. The marking of her boot was going to be imprinted on his skin for days.

The girl seemed disinterested as she softly blew some hair out of the way and turned to peer at him. 

“Petal burst.” She looked back at the massive pile of metal that used to be her tools, her workbench, and her weapon. 

Izuku sat there on the hard concrete steps that separated the road from the beaches, trying not to look at the girl sitting there contemplating life. Izuku remembered how his sensei talked about this beach before it was covered in the trash by the locals. His training was to clean up the whole beach himself and get in shape as he did it. After a few months, he was surprised at the amount of progress he had made. His arms felt stronger and the view was even prettier. 

Of course, the view was soured a bit by the girl who was crying beside—

Oh shit, she was crying now. 

Shit shit shit. He wasn’t prepared for this. How was he supposed to help her? According to her incoherent screaming, he had just shattered five months of work, so a single sorry was just going to sound insensitive. 

“Hey,” his brain paused as he got her attention. He had the slightest idea of what to say, but in less than a second, the concept was wiped out by the sight of tears in the girl’s silver eyes. 

Why was he like this?

“I can help you remake it.” His mind stopped as the girl stopped sobbing and stared at him. “I-I’m trying to clean this place up so I could help you out and bring you supplies from areas you haven’t checked yet.”

The girl’s face went from sadness to confusion. Or maybe she was angry? He honestly couldn’t tell, but she didn’t seem any more upset than before. He could think a bit clearer without her sobs.

“You’re trying to become a hero, right? I’m Izuku.”

“Yeah I am… My name is Ruby Rose,” She wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Would you mind if I helped you out? You're trying out for the UA Beacon program, right? We could help each other Ruby,” The name rang in his head as the words left his lips. Her last name sounded familiar. He pushed the thought away as he moved his hand out towards her, giving an earnest smile.

The girl paused for a moment as her face moved to a more contemplative look. She reached a hand out and shook his, responding with her own smile. 

“How much can you lift up?” She asked with a look of excitement pouring into her eyes.

“A lot.” He sighed as he rubbed his arms. 

* * *

Over the next 3 months of time, Ruby watched this green-haired monster slowly gain the ability to lift more and more objects for her. It was frankly getting crazy how strong he was getting. Briefly lifting fridges and various other appliances for parts and scrap metal. Ruby normally couldn’t lift those, but with the help of Izuku, she was able to get just about everything she needed. At first, it was just to punish him but he quickly showed just how useful he was. 

Apparently, he came here every single day. Because of heavy schoolwork and Ruby’s advanced workload, she could only come around on weekends, but seeing the beach’s horizon slowly show itself every weekend was… well, it was breathtaking. 

Ruby sat on those same cement stairs. The sunset slowly fell on them both as she watched the boy stack the final massive pile of garbage, then stand atop the tower and roar. Ruby shouted with him into the sky. He looked proud of himself and Ruby would be lying if she said she didn’t feel the same. She spent so much time with him watching him try and fail and eventually get the hold of things that were previously too heavy. It was pretty inspiring. 

He began to make his way down. His breath shaky as he placed a foot from one object to the next before his foot was placed on some cardboard and slipped—

A burst of petals flew in the air as Ruby rushed forward and just barely caught the boy. Well, it was less catching and more breaking his fall; she almost got him bridal-style, but she slipped, leaving her falling into the sand with a yelp before she was left lying there. She stared at Izuku in her arms.

“My hero,” he laughed, rubbing a hand through her hair to mess it up as Ruby laughed with him and pushed him off. She had to do some heavy lifting too. She ignored the feeling in her cheeks as she stood herself up and slapped away some of the sand off her clothes. 

Izuku rubbed the back of his head, still coming down from the laugh as he walked with her towards the fixed up workbench. Now that all the trash was gone or in the last pile, it looked like the only thing out of place was the metal table holding the finished scythe-gun hybrid. 

It wasn’t exactly great in looks, but a few spray cans would help it along. Ruby already knew what colour she wanted it.  
  
“So, what are you gonna call it?” Izuku asked, arms crossed as he stared at the last few months of effort. Ruby paused and looked down for a second, staring at his scars from all the sharp metal he had to carry around. 

“W-Wait, I have to name it?” Her mind stopped. There was no way she could name something as important to her as this. It was like her child, and you couldn’t just name a… child.

“I heard they ask for weapon names at UA, Might just be a rumour, but it’ll be fun anyway.” He shrugged as he waited on the girl to think of something. “Maybe name it after your uncle or something? He’s the one who taught you how to use a scythe, right?”

Ruby nodded as she stared at the weapon. Its structure was simple enough. A telescopic pole that extended and 2 blades stored inside the part that folded. When opened, the two blades would fold out into a single scythe. Her favourite part was the gun attachment. Weapons had to be multipurpose, so she installed a simple pistol at the very top of the weapon. Of course, she couldn’t technically use a gun, so when anyone asked them, they said it was a “pressure based microprojectile shooter.” though by placing her hand at the very top and clicking a trigger, she could almost certainly shoot a bullet through someone. 

She shook her head to bring her back to her senses. Her mind daydreaming about her weapon again as she thought about… a name! She got this, maybe…

“Crow’s claw?” her head leaned to the side as she spoke it. From this angle, it actually made it look like a bird claw—the rings of the telescopic pole matching the name quite nicely. 

“That’s perfect!” he sounded happy, but his voice had almost a sharp quality to it as he found himself wishing he thought of it first. “You are seriously naming all of my special attacks if we both get in.”

“We’re getting in, dummy.” She put her head back upright as she spoke, sounding a little upset at the reminder that they weren’t guaranteed a spot. “We got a whole month to prepare, and if you can help me make a weapon with zero experience, helping you train should be a cinch.” 

After all, Izuku gained so much strength just cleaning up the beach. His sensei was also helping during weekdays, so it wasn’t like he would be useless in combat. 

Over the course of the next month, Ruby would soon find out just how wrong she was. 


	2. Smashing into Academia

Ruby found out exactly how wrong she was.   
  


She sighed as she moved her hand forward to help him off the ground again. Her arms and legs were on fire from the amount of flipping she was doing to the - admittedly - nicely built teen. 

She was allowed to admire him, right? 

“I think I’m getting better. I lasted at least a minute while you were using your quirk,” Izuku panted, his voice rough and face dusty from all the sand he kept getting flipped into. 

“I wasn’t using my quirk. No petals.” She smirked, getting back into position. “I’m trying to save energy for the exam.” 

“Oh— Yeah, yeah, I got that.” He took a deep breath out and brought his hands back up to his face. Neither of them really had any hand to hand training, but if the past week of fights showed anything, it was that Ruby was already miles ahead just from her weapon training. It made Izuku wonder what would really happen if she used it against someone. 

“Young man!” A booming voice shook the two as Ruby saw Izuku’s eyes widen. She leaned her head to the side for a moment before… She saw the massive bunch of muscles that was All Might. Upon the sight of Ruby, the seven-foot giant had an awkward stare, changing his face to a more natural smile as he motioned them over. 

_‘Izuku must be losing his mind right now,’_ she thought to herself, trying to stop herself from freaking out as well. If there was one thing she knew about Izuku after the time she spent with him, it was that he was an absolute nerd about everything involving heroes. He memorized fighting styles, clothing styles, types of weapons, armour and quirks. The dork probably had a tier list somewhere.

Wait, Ruby was just as much of a nerd as he was.

She quickly realized as she found her legs weak while she walked with Izuku towards the man. His frame only got bigger as they looked up at him. Izuku seemed really calm, but maybe he was just screaming internally like Ruby. 

The man coughed as he looked between Izuku and Ruby with a puzzled face. 

“Uhm…Worry not, young man! Your master has sent me to bring you a gift for completing your training.” His face was red, and he seemed to be struggling with what to say. Wait, did that skinny guy Izuku trained with know All Might? Holy hell!

“Mr. All Might, can, uh... Can I have your autograph? M-My sister would really like one from you.” Ruby barely interjected in her disbelief. In her hands was a small length of fabric she used to wrap around her fists. 

Ruby wasn’t actually a massive fan of All Might. Yeah, she liked him the way everyone else loved the number one hero, but his brand of fist-based justice was never that exciting outside of the insane support gear testing videos she used to watch as a kid. All Might would punch so fast a speedometer would explode along with whatever else was measuring him. 

“Oh, of course,” he said like he forgot this was something he regularly did. “Young man, just wait over there while I do this.” He pulled out a pen from thin air and quickly and effortlessly signed the girl’s sash before giving a quick “Until later!” as he ran off towards where Izuku was standing out of her sight. His phrasing didn’t even sound right. 

* * *

The ball of red petals flew forward, the pressure of the air blowing as she found herself still flying in human form. The speed forcing her eyes open and drying them out before she slammed past the finish line and into a set of mats at the ending wall. A white-haired girl flew by soon after, and Pyrrha after her on foot. The redhead was the only one who actually shared her name when Ruby asked the other applicants. 

The mental strain of the race soon waned in her mind as she leaned herself down against the matted wall. For some reason, her mind drifting to her walk to the exam area with Izuku. 

He looked like he would be sick, or it was like that time he ate that expired fish. He looked ill, but weirdly enough, he seemed happy and even more fired up. So fired up, he almost tripped on his own two feet before Ruby caught him. 

Because Ruby was taking the recommendation exam, she wasn’t going to be able to see Izuku and how he did until afterwards. It made her pretty nervous to think about. He was going on about robots, and she felt a little worried about how he would deal with them. As far as she knew, he was one of the rare quirkless. Well… she assumed he was. He never spoke about it, and she never really asked. Usually, people who know each other for a while would just say but it wasn’t like she had friends here and knew the etiquette. The information was unimportant anyways. He was more than enough already. 

“Why is your face red? We only ran for a kilometre; UA shouldn’t accept students who can’t keep up.” The silver-haired girl spat, looking rather annoying that she came second. 

Ruby pushed her hands to her warm face as she shook her head free of her fixation. She felt a memory drop into her mind as she looked at the girl talking down to her.

“You wouldn’t happen to be from the Schnee family, would you?” 

* * *

Ruby held her head high as she walked out of the exam building. Not only had she aced the written test, but the woman interviewing her also said that Ruby was impressive. High self-esteem and positive thoughts followed as she waited outside the building for Izuku. Her mind wandered to the rude girl she met, “Weiss” from the Schnee family. She actually expected to see some of the family members around cause of how big of a splash they made after they moved from Germany to Japan. There were rumours it was because of an upcoming marriage, but it wasn’t like there was anything clear to show that. Not like Ruby cared about celebrity marriages. 

Though, that didn’t stop Ruby from trying to talk to Weiss. The results were… questionable. 

Before Ruby could recall anything else, her phone rang. It was Izuku.

* * *

A gust of wind entered the room along with rose petals as through the door came Ruby tears in her eyes. Her voice speaking tongues as she paused and saw Izuku sitting in the infirmary bed. A soft wave from his unbroken arm calming her down as she came to his side. 

Wait, why was his arm broken. 

“Izuku, what happened?”

“Giant robot.”

“Giant robot?”

“Yeah, Giant robot.”

Before Ruby could ask where to find this ‘giant robot,’ was, she was poked aside by an old lady with massive goggles. 

“I’m assuming you’re the boys…” the woman stared at Ruby and Izuku and studied their faces for a second. “I’m assuming you’re his friend, so maybe you can talk some sense into him for next time. This young man broke both his legs and an arm during the exam because of his quirk.” The words flowed in one ear and out the other before the quirk part snagged in her brain. 

“His quirk did this?” She asked. Her voice was a bit rough as she tried to parse this.

“Yes, he was trying to save a young woman trapped under some rubble and ended up leaping over one hundred meters, breaking his legs, and breaking his arm to stop the skyscraper class robot. Luckily for him, another student saw the whole thing and saved him before his kneecaps went through his skull. The kids these days are getting too powerful for their own good.” she muttered, barely sounding phased by the display. 

Of course, Ruby imagined this as dramatic as possible. But the image of the boy she spent her entire summer training with leaping skyscrapers was crazy. Did he never mention or use his quirk because of the backfire on his body? How has he not died yet? 

“The Grim Reaper here—” Izuku started before getting bonked on the head with a cane. 

“Recovery Girl! Nobody calls me Grim Reaper anymore. I’m supposed to be a medical professional.” she spat, pulling her cane back but shaking it to warn him. Of course Izuku recognized a retired hero.

“Recovery Girl can get me back to normal by the end of the day, so you don’t need to worry, Ruby. Her quirk is pretty incredible.” He said with an honest smile. Ruby pulled that time he mentioned it to her. The quirk was to heal, but at the cost of stamina, right? It was incredibly useful in medical contexts and for keeping up fights. “You should go home and focus on yourself for now. I’ll get better.” 

Ruby nodded, and they gave each other goodbyes. Ruby wanted to hug him but didn’t do it to avoid accidentally breaking something else.

* * *

The next two weeks leading up to the first day at UA were some of the most anxiety-filled. Ruby got her admission confirmation pretty quickly, which made sense cause she was a recommended student. The students applying normally had to wait for the mail to arrive. She felt herself soar when she got the text that Izuku made it in. 

Ruby almost entirely forgot Yang was entering with her until Yang noticed Ruby’s giddy demeanour and asked her what was up. Going into the same university as Izuku, Yang, and Weiss would be amazing.

Ruby got all the information she needed about her first day too. She would be in Class 1-C with professor Ozpin running the Beacon program. Unlike the usual hero program UA was famous for, the Beacon program was focused on training students for the combined use of weapons and quirks. 

Izuku however, got into the regular hero course and Class 1-A. She was happy for him! Well mostly. They would still get to hang out during lunch and do cross-class activities, but she would be lying if she didn’t want to keep an eye on him. Cause of his quirk! Right. It was dangerous, and he would need help if it went wrong. That’s all.

* * *

Izuku pushed along the crowds forming at the gathering. The celebration of students who successfully got into the school was nice, but it felt a bit claustrophobic. Students weren’t exactly told about any of this until the day before, so everyone was dressed in the school’s uniforms trying to make conversation and get to know other classmates. As Izuku pushed along looking for someone, he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, nice to see you here alive!” A young man said. His black hair and tanned, freckled face staring at Izuku’s. The young man stuck his hand out, and Izuku gracefully shook it. 

“You’re the one who saved me from face planting on the pavement, right? That was amazing. The way you ran up the falling robot and caught me without hurting either of us? I’ve never seen a quirk like it— Sorry, I’m getting ahead of myself. I’m Izuku Midoriya.”

The boy simply smiled back as he shook Izuku’s hand. 

“My name’s Oscar,” he responded, rubbing the back of his head and feeling a little embarrassed at the praise. “Don’t discredit yourself, though. Your quirk was pretty amazing too. If it wasn’t for the downsides, you might just become the next All Might.” 

The words left Izuku’s face red and a bit speechless. He chose to roll it off. 

“Maybe, but All Might probably isn’t going to need a successor for a while,” Izuku lied, “So which class are you in? I’m in 1-A.” 

“I’m in Class 1-C I applied to the hero course too but I guess the Beacon program wanted me more. Also, cause well…” his face went to a bit of a frown as he looked across the hall to a white-haired older man. Izuku knew him as Ozpin, the Beacon program founder and master tactician on the heroes’ side. 

“Wait, you know Professor Ozpin?”

“Worse,” 

The staring went noticed by the older man as he shouted across the hall. His green indoor scarf flowed as he spoke loudly. 

“Introduce me to your new friend's son!” The stoic looking man looked like he was two drinks into the morning as he yelled towards his offspring. Of course, the shouting got glares from almost everyone in the area, and Oscar could only stare at the ground as he felt the shame and embarrassment wash over him. 

“I’m sorry for asking,” Izuku sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder as Oscar nodded. 

“My mom only told me we were related when she read the staff list at UA. She went on about him ordering hot chocolate every day in her coffee shop, but I refuse to listen about my conception so she just told me to live with him in Japan. Lucky me when I found out he also didn’t know about my existence. Now he’s trying to make up for all the years lost.”

Izuku paused, trying to let information into his head. 

“Sorry I don’t mean to drop that on you. It’s just… frustrating,” Oscar smiled a fake smile, and Izuku felt a chill run down his back.

“Izuku!” A familiar voice shouted as Izuku felt a tap on the shoulder before he turned around to see Ruby in her school uniform and some punch in her other hand. “I think I’m friends with a Schnee now! She’s a bit busy right now with that half and half guy, but she said we could talk later in class! I’m so excited.”

“That's great Ruby, I’ve been trying to find classmates, but I keep finding people going into your class. Oh yeah, this is…” Izuku turned around to point out Oscar and introduce him, but as soon as he turned, he was gone. “Where did he?”

“Zuku?” 

“Yeah, I keep meeting people from your class. The only person I know in my class is Kacchan.” He couldn't help but feel his voice lower at the thought. He expected to have to cross paths with him again but getting bullied in University seemed even more pathetic. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure you’ll make a ton of friends over the course of the school year, and don’t forget I’m only a small petal burst away if you need me.” She smiled. God, she was so optimistic. 

“I might take you up on that offer during lunchtime.” He chuckled, taking a sip of his own drink. Izuku wondered if anyone from his class even showed up to this event. Yeah, it was early in the morning, but there were going to be some students who tried to kiss up to the teachers before class started, right? 

Ruby’s blushed face was about to say something before the PA system went off and interrupted her. 

“Students, please head to your classes now. The opening ceremony is over. Please head to class.” The voice sounded 3 feet in the grave as it spoke. The sadness almost polluted the air as Ruby sighed. 

“Lunch?” She asked.

“Lunch.” He said. 

“Then it’s a date.” She closed before walking away. 

Then she realized what she said and began walking a little faster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> Join my RWBY fanfic discord  
> [The RWBY Inn](https://discord.com/invite/mkQrr9j)


End file.
